metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Story/Story (Ptolemaic)
Scrap Life See also: Scrap Life Dialogue Yoshino and Dragunov are leading an operation to capture a Rebel Army battleship, the Big Shiee. After taking out the initial defenses, Dragunov finds that Caroline came along and chastises her for coming on a dangerous mission. Caroline tells her that she only came because the raids haven't been bringing much for her. When Dragunov informs Yoshino of this, she asks Caroline to go back, but she tells her that her Hover Unit crashed. Yoshino tells Dragunov to protect Caroline until the mission is over. Yoshino, who had been advancing ahead of the main group, is spotted by Abul Abbas. She easily defeats him and is informed by Dragunov that their main target is moving. She saves Abul and threatens to kill him if she sees him again. Yoshino makes her way to Dragunov and they find that Allen O'Neil is with the battleship. The two Ptolemaic commanders decide to blow up the ship if they can't capture it. After the battle, Caroline believes that Allen is dead, but much to her shock, he gets back up again and shoots Dragunov. Yoshino battles Allen and orders Caroline to take Dragunov to safety. Away from the scene of the battle, Dragunov vows vengeance on Allen and is upset they couldn't capture the Big Shiee. Caroline promises to make a battleship better than the Big Shiee. Dragunov reminds her that they need to salvage materials first before they can do so. Caroline is worried with Yoshino's safety, while Dragunov has another debt to repay to Yoshino again. Secret Ending Caroline builds the ShootingRay and presents it to Dragunov and Yoshino in a hidden location. The Dream of the Prodigious Mechanic Dragunov leads an infiltration mission to get information with the Rebel Army's new machines. When she returns, Caroline is intrigued by each one, but one of them stands out from the rest; "Crablops". She wants to visit it, but Dragunov forbids her from doing so. Regardless, she disobeys her orders, which Dragunov and Yoshino are made aware of. Caroline makes her way to the facility but is spotted. Dragunov saves her, and after the battle, reprimands Caroline for her reckless actions and gives her a one-month layoff, and that any further attempts will mean dismissal from the army. Caroline is upset and lashes out at Dragunov before realizing what she did wrong, and leaves crying. Yoshino later finds Caroline and assures her that they will get Crablops for her. They encounter Shoe and Karn, which Yoshino dispatches of easily, alongside the numerous rebel reinforcements. After the battle, Yoshino directs the remaining soldiers to help Caroline. She tells her that when they go to steal scraps and other items, they are willingly there and that risks are taken. In a flashback, Ptolemaic soldiers praise Caroline for her machines. When a second soldier arrives for more gunner units, Caroline notes that his partner is not there. The soldier quickly bluffs and said that his partner quit and returned to the family business. In another flashback, Dragunov requests Caroline to fix a hover unit. In the present, Dragunov comes to respect Caroline's decisions and allows her to be the commander of the battle against Crablops. After the battle, Dragunov orders the soldiers to start collecting any useful scraps from the remains of Crablops. Caroline notices a device sending low information, then suddenly gets a vision. Caroline interprets from this vision that Crablops will self-destruct and orders everyone to drop all of its scraps and leave. Her vision is correct, as the base explodes; either the Crablops self-destructed, or Regular/Rebel armies bombed the base. Dragunov is happy with Caroline's progression and Yoshino wonders what she will be like after the layoff. Secret Ending Caroline pleads with Dragunov for a monkey wrench, which she refuses to give as the layoff is still in effect. Yoshino teases Dragunov about how "some people" never change. Cloak of Darkness At an unknown location, a Masked Soldier informs Ptolemaios of the events in "The Legend of the Samurai". He asks if they should take measures to ensure the Red Goblin does not gain strength, but Ptolemaios refuses, as it would disrupt fate. At the Ptolemaic Army base, Towa and Caroline are discussing about machines. Towa is nervous about Dragunov because she intimidates her, though Caroline assures her that she doesn't hold grudges. Dragunov suddenly steps into the conversation and states that she can hold grudges towards thieves for long periods of time, reminding her that she would have been killed if Caroline did not step in. Caroline tells Dragunov that she and Towa were looking at the Tani Oh. Dragunov refuses to let her go, but suddenly a Special Forces soldier bursts in and informs her of unknown events. Dragunov allows Caroline to go, ordering Towa to accompany her. Dragunov smirks as the two mechanics leave, as Caroline is hard to control. Yoshino comes in and states that Towa seems to be a nice, honest girl who has guts to steal from them. She notices Dragunov is concerned with the messenger and the commander-in-chief's (Ptolemaios) ability to instruct from the shadows. At the desert, Towa and Caroline spy on Rebel positions and attack them. After the battle, Dragunov is informed that Caroline conducted a battle. Caroline assures her that they jammed their comms before attacking. Dragunov advises Caroline to stay on guard as there are reports of Regular Army soldiers in the area. Towa informs Caroline that their prisoner from the attack refuses to divulge the locations of his base, so she intimidates him by threatening to kill him with the machine. Towa is surprised that Caroline actually went through with it, and is informed by a Ptolemaic soldier that Caroline can be scarier than Dragunov when her interest is piqued. The prisoner surrenders and reveals where his base is located. Abul Abbas battles the Regular Army. He decides to send the Tani Oh to finish them off, when Shizuka interrupts and informs him that the Regular Army has been rebuilding bases and supply routes while withdrawing. Abul thinks of this as delightful, but Shizuka realizes that the Regular Army is trying to stretch them thin so that they can defeat them easily. Abul cannot leave such a valuable opening empty, so he leaves a few soldiers for Shizuka, while she investigates the traps she set to see if anyone else has noticed the battle. Caroline and Towa are busy looking at one of Shizuka's sensors when it goes off. Towa notices enemies from afar, so she goes ahead to protect her. When she returns, she finds her talking to another soldier about the sensor. They continue their way to the Rebel Army base, where night falls. At the camp, Caroline goes to sleep. Towa finds herself unable to sleep, so she goes check on the machines. She goes into her robot and falls asleep. Shizuka makes her way around the camp, killing sentries. Towa hears their screams and finds Shizuka preparing to kill Caroline. Towa tries to wake her up but fails, so she battles the ninja alone. Towa is eventually cornered by Shizuka, when Caroline suddenly attacks her. Shizuka is surprised that Caroline mentioned ninjas and asks her how she knows about them. Caroline states that her setup looks much like Yoshino's, and that she's the first ninja outside the army that she has seen. Ptolemaic soldiers quickly arrive on the scene. Shizuka warns the two mechanics that if they continue, she will kill them. Towa asks Caroline if they should continue, to which she confirms as she deduces that if Shizuka spared them, the Rebel Army must be spread thin. The Ptolemaic Army begins their attack on the Rebel base. An Arabian suggests to call Abul, but Shizuka refuses as it would endanger them all. After being informed that missiles have broken the west barrier, she realizes that they are going for the Tani Oh. A soldier asks her to board, but she declines and confronts the two mechanics for a battle. Shizuka is eventually defeated by the sheer numbers of the Ptolemaics. Caroline tells her that she will take the Tani Oh, but will spare her. Shizuka reminds her that if she knows Yoshino, a ninja's orders are absolute. A surprise attack catches the Ptolemaics off guard. The rest of Abul's army had ambushed them on camels. Shizuka is surprised to see Abul back so fast, who tells her that the Regular Army had hidden reinforcements, so he decided to retreat. Shizuka is mildly annoyed with Abul for his lack of honor, but retreats with him anyways. Back at the Ptolemaic base, Caroline and Towa have fun with the newly acquired Tani Oh. Yoshino and Dragunov discuss from afar, where they find their playfulness slightly disgusting (along with other mechanics). However, the two agree that the acquisition of the Tani Oh has bolstered their strength, and that surveillance from the higher ups should be lowered. Dragunov informs Yoshino that there have been more masked soldiers around the base recently. She asks Yoshino to find where Ptolemaios is without being found. Yoshino points out that it is unusual for Dragunov to breach military conduct, but agrees to help her. Secret Ending Towa helps Caroline find some of her tools that she misplaced. Dragnuov and Yoshino look from afar. They are bewildered by their relationship but agree that Towa is now the second best mechanic in the army. Caroline notices and greets the two officers and mentions a ninja that she and Towa ran into during their raid. Yoshino asks Caroline who the ninja is, as she recalls few people ever leave her village. Upon hearing that the ninja's name is Shizuka, Yoshino becomes shocked. Category:Another Story (Metal Slug Attack)